


Time turns to dust (Seventh Doctor x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to time, the universe, and everything when it's gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time turns to dust (Seventh Doctor x Reader)

Time turns to dust (Seventh Doctor x Reader)

Time seemed to pass slowly as you leaned against the console, watching the short, stout man fidget with the infernal contraption. He was lying on the floor, looking up at the panel above him and hooking wires together which fell like multi-colored ribbons. It was quiet times like this that made you think about things such as time, space, and the funny, little man that traveled through both dimensions with ease. Speaking of which, maybe it you should ask him that. You signed and cleared your throat. 

“Hey Doc?” 

“Yes (y/n)?” He wiggled put from underneath the panel and raised an eyebrow at you.

“What happens to time when it’s gone?” This was a topic that was burning in the back of your mind for a couple days now. You knew how time travel worked, according to the timelord, but what happened to time? Did it disappear? If it doesn’t, then where did it go?

“What do you mean?” He sat up and brushed off any debris that happened to fall on his bright, mismatched sweater vest. You leaned him a hand as you pull the strange man on to his feet.

“You can travel through time and space but time has to be lost when you go back and forth, right?”

“Yes,” he began but revised his statement, “No, well, time is never really gone, it just turns to dust.”

“Dust?” You were confused by this; time isn’t a physical thing or it is? With the Doctor around, anything was possible so you had to keep your mind open to the wide range of impossibilities and enigmas.

“Exactly,” he confirmed, fiddling with his fingers in order to explain the concept, “Time is just like all matter; it will always exist but just in a different state.” 

“Like how water becomes a vapor or ice?” 

“Indeed,” He hummed content that you understood and sat back down to finish what he started. 

“Then what about us?” You asked, brushing a few loose (h/c) locks behind your ear as you once again found your sweet spot on the buzzing machine. 

“What about us, (y/n)?” He leaned down and resumed refitting cable back to their original places. 

“What happens to us when we lose to death?” You observed his handwork while he remained quiet for a few minutes, contemplating on how to reply to your serious question.

“I guess we’ll just turn to dust too.” This time he didn’t look away, those worn grey-blue were still focused on the task at hand. His reply left a sour taste in your mouth and you retorted with a bit of an aggressive tone in your voice.

“What good is a bunch of dust flowing around everywhere?”

“You’re forgetting that we’re matter too,” he smirked, closing the metal pane back up and turning to face you, “We’ll just take a different form.”

“I suppose,” you pondered over the answer but something was still drilling in the back of your brain. If I turn to dust, where will I go? Will the Doctor go with me or will I be alone? The thought of being alone again made you cringed, tears began to well up in your dark (e/c) eyes. 

“Doc,” you muttered, fighting back the waterworks as best you can, “when I become dust and take on a different shape, will you come and find me?” 

The timelord placed a warm hand on your shoulder and brought you close to him, hugging you and patting you gently on the back.

“I will, (y/n), promise.”


End file.
